Mi amado zapatero
by Daliachicacereal
Summary: "—¿Quieres bailar? —dijo derrepente el muchacho." "—Eh... —dudó un poco, y el recuerdo de su padre diciéndole que no podía hablar con otro que no fuera él, sus hermanas, los príncipes, los mayordomos y las doncellas, inundó su mente—. No eres un príncipe, ¿verdad? —miró al joven, el cual se apenó un poco por la pregunta repentina de la joven de cabello azabache.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: ****_Powerpuff Girls le pertenece a Craig McCracken._**

* * *

**_Mi amado zapatero._**

La inmensa puerta dorada se abrió dejando ver el interior del lujoso palacio con retratos de antepasados en las paredes, grandes ventanas, decoraciones de oro y plata, y largas alfombras.

Dirigió su vista hacía al frente en donde permanecía sentado en una enorme silla de oro un hombre de cabello negro con una corona con detalles grises. Junto a él estaban dos hermosas jóvenes con bellos vestidos.

La primera era alta, su cabello anaranjado lo llevaba en una coleta que era sujetada con un lazo rojo carmesí, sus orbes eran de un extraño color rosa, y usaba un vestido rosa pastel.

La segunda, al parece menor que la primera, tenía el cabello dorado, sus orbes eran azules claros, el cabello lo llevaba atado en dos adorables coletas que llegaban hasta su cintura, y usaba un vestido azul oscuro con detalles blancos.

El rey junto a las dos princesas los saludaron cortes mente. Luego de eso, el rey de cabello negro frunció el ceño. Observo a un hombre pequeño y regordete de bigote gris que estaba al otro extremo del salón. El hombre comprendió la mirada que le dirigió el rey, y camino a paso apresurado hacía a las afueras del palacio.

**oOo**

Se arrojo al césped sin darle importancia a su vestido que ya estaba totalmente rasgado y sucio. Comenzó a sacar las ramas que estaban en su cabello negro azabache. Sabia que la regañarían, lo sabia. También sabia que hoy era un día importante para el reino, ya que hoy los famosos príncipes venidos desde Inglaterra irían al palacio. Pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ella sabia lo que querían esos príncipes estirados, querían apoderarse de el reino, de Italia.

Observo las nubes grises que no dejaban ver el hermoso cielo azul, aquello le informaba que pronto llovería, y eso significaba que se tendría que devolver al palacio a estar junto a sus hermanas y a su padre, y junto con todas las fastidiosas personas que insistían en transformarla en una princesa como esas de los cuentos de hadas.

Resoplo con pesadez y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Una fría brisa hizo que se estremeciera. Se levanto. Comenzó a caminar con la mirada elevada al cielo que ya estaba completamente gris. Dio un paso en falso sobre una posa de lodo. Sus bailarinas verdes hechas a manos, y también sus favoritas; quedaron completamente sucias. Maldijo por lo bajo, y se las quito. Y así, descalza y con su vestido rasgado y con salpicaduras de barro, se fue a su hogar.

**oOo.**

Su paciencia se estaba agotando. Miro a los jóvenes que aún seguían enfrente de él, rígidos y con semblante serio. Luego observo a sus dos hijas. La pelirroja negaba disimuladamente con la cabeza, mientras que la rubia no se preocupaba en ocultar su expresión de preocupación. Suspiro.

-Lamento mucho... -La puerta dorada se abrió de golpe, por está entro un hombre pequeño y regordete, detrás de él entraba a paso despreocupado una muchacha de no más de diecisiete años. Sus pies descalzos estaban cubiertos de lodo, su vestido estaba rasgado, y aquel hermoso color verde que caracterizaba el vestido ahora era ocultado por las múltiples salpicaduras de barro, su cabello azabache estaba extremadamente alborotado, y este le cubría parte de su rostro.

Todos los presente se le quedaron mirando. Ella miro su vestimenta, y luego miro a su padre que mantenía aquella mirada de desaprobación.

-¿Qué?

-Buttercup, ve a cambiarte -Fue lo único a lo que se limito a decir su padre.

-Pero... -Su padre la miro enfurecido, así que solo opto por quedarse en silencio y dirigirse a su cuarto, siendo seguida por una doncella.

**oOo.**

Se arrojo sobre su enorme cama, con los brazos extendidos y con el cabello aún cubriéndole el rostro.

-¿Viste como se puso? -Le pregunto a la doncella de cabellera plateada.

-Su padre estaba muy furioso, señorita Buttercup.

-Sí, creo que de verdad se molesto.

-¿Cree? -La azabache sonrió amplia mente-. Mejor vaya a darse un baño, señorita Buttercup.

-Bell, deja de llamarme así, ya te dije que me puedes decir Buttercup.

-Está bien, Buttercup.

-Oh, por cierto, mis bailarinas preferidas se han estropeado ¿Tú crees que puedan hacer unas nuevas?

-Por supuesto.

-Genial.

**oOo**.

El chico de orbes verdes obscuros, de cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta baja, y con el flequillo a un lado cubriendo unos de sus hermosos y brillantes orbes, tomo asiento en la malgastada silla de madera. Busco sus herramientas, y examino el pequeño zapato azul con detalles purpuras. Esté tenia la zuela algo despegada. En ese momento, alguien llamo a su puerta. Se apresuro a abrir, no le gustaba dejar a la gente esperando.

-Buenos días, señor Butch -Hablo la joven de cabello plateado.

-Buenos días, señorita Bell.

-Le he traído esté par de bailarinas para ver si usted me podría hacer unas nuevas -Le dio a observar el par de bailarinas verdes que tenían rasguños y estaban cubiertas de lodo.

-¿No había hecho unas iguales la semana pasada?

-Sí, pero la princesa Buttercup quiso dar un paseo por el bosque con ellas.

-Pero si estas bailarinas no son para la intemperie.

-Supongo que ella no comprendió eso -Sonrió débilmente. Él solo suspiro y cogió las bailarina que la chica le extendía.

-Venga por ellas la semana entrante, en ese entonces, las tendré listas.

-Muchas gracias, señor Butch -Dijo-. La próxima semana estaré aquí por ellos. Adiós -Hizo un gesto de despedida con la palma.

-Adiós, señorita Bell -Cerro la puerta. Camino hasta su pequeña mesa de trabajo y dejo las bailarinas sobre ella. Las observo durante un largo rato. ¿Qué le había hecho la princesa Buttercup para que quedaran tan estropeadas?. Frunció el ceño, no le agradaba ver que aquellos zapatos que él hacía con tanto esfuerzo; terminaran de esa manera.

* * *

Holo.

Esté primer capitulo fue algo corto, lo sé. Y creo que el fan fic en general también lo será.

Reviews y continuo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero los volvió a cerrar al momento en que su rostro fue golpeado por un rayo de sol.

-Quiero dormir -gruño.

Quiso seguir durmiendo, ya que aún permanecía con sueño, pero todo el sueño desapareció cuando su puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente.

-¡Buttercup! -exclamaron- ¡Levántate ya!

La chica la cual respondía al nombre de Buttercup, abrió un parpado, y observo a la joven de coletas doradas y ojos azules claros que le sonreía animada mente.

-Vete -murmuro malhumorada.

-¡Vamos, Buttercup!

-Vete -repitió.

-¡Levántate, levántate! -la rubia comenzó a brincar sobre su cama.

-¡Bubbles!

-¡Levántate!

-¡Bubbles!

-Bubbles -esta vez, no fue Buttercup la que grito el nombre de la rubia, si no que una pelirroja que se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta con un semblante demasiado serio como para ser el de una adolescente de apenas diecisiete años-. Bubbles, las princesas no nos comportamos de esa manera. Creí que te habían enseñado los modales de una verdadera dama.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí. La ojiazul suspiro, y la morena rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento, Blossom -murmuro apenada la rubia, y luego bajo de un salto de la cama de su hermana mayor.

-Buttercup, nuestro padre ha dicho que vayas a hablar con él en este mismo instante.

Buttercup volvió a rodar los ojos con fastidio. Su hermana estaba más fastidiosa de lo normal.

**oOo.**

-¿Para qué me querías, padre? -pregunto la muchacha de cabello negro azabache que le sonreía inocentemente al hombre que permanecía sentado en el trono con una mirada severa.

-Buttercup, tú sabias perfectamente que ayer por la tarde vendrían los príncipes de Inglaterra, y aún así, llegaste tarde.

-Padre, yo no llegue tarde, lo que sucedió fue que...

-Y además de llegar tarde, llegaste para nada presentable.

-Bueno, es que habían muchos charcos de lodo en el bosque, y...

-Espera. Espera. ¿Estuviste en el bosque? ¡Creí que te había dicho que no quería que fueras ahí!

-¿Dije en el bosque? No. No. Dije en el pueblo.

-¡¿En el pueblo?!

-¡No, era en el jardín!

-¡Por dios, Buttercup!

-Señor...-llamó una doncella.

El rey Utonium relajo el rostro y se volteó a verla.

-Dígame.

-Los arreglos para el baile ya están listos. Ahora es necesario que usted los vea.

-Oh, claro. Enseguida voy.

-¿Baile? ¿qué baile? -la azabache pregunto desconcertada.

-El baile que anuncie ayer por la tarde cuando tu estabas de paseo por el "jardín". A el asistirán todos los habitantes de Italia.

-... Y, ¿por qué va haber un baile?

-Para dar la noticia al pueblo acerca del compromiso de tu hermana mayor con unos de los príncipes de Inglaterra -la morena que en ese momento le daba más importancia a la ventana que daba al camino que llevaba al pueblo, se volteo a verlo con el ceñó fruncido.

-¿Compromiso? -pregunto incrédula.

-Sí, compromiso.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Por que ella ya tiene casi dieciocho años, eso significa que en un año más tiene que gobernar este reino, y no puede hacerlo sin un marido.

-Ah -dijo, y sin decir nada más, se retiro.

**oOo.**

Observo a su hermana mayor desde la gran ventana de su habitación. Enarco una ceja. La pelirroja permanecía sentada en el césped con la mirada perdida en las nubes que adornaban el glorioso cielo azul.

_«Blossom sentada en el césped, y con su vestido rosa favorito... eso si que es extraño» _

Y vaya que si era extraño. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces su hermana mayor la había regañado por estar en el césped con vestidos tan finos como los que ellas poseían. Y, ahora, ella estaba ahí como si nada.

Una mano se poso en su hombro. Volteó y sonrió.

-Oh, hola, Bubbles -volvió su vista hacia su hermana pelirroja- ¿Sabes qué es lo...?

-Está deprimida -adivino la pregunta de la morena.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto, aunque sabia la respuesta.

-¿Nuestro padre no te dijo?

-La verdad es que sí me dijo... ¿Con quién de los príncipes se casara?

-No sé sus nombres, pero recuerdo que...

-Da igual. ¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con ella?

-Sí.

-_Nah._ Mejor no. Que sé las arregle sola.

-Buttercup, no creo que...

-Iré al bosque.

-Creí que no nos dejaban ir hacía allá.

-A tí no, a mí sí.

-Allá es muy peligroso.

-Bubbles, solo lo dicen para que no nos acerquemos. No hay nada que temer.

-Pero, ¿y si te descubren? Papá te regañara.

-No me van a descubrir.

-Pero, ¿y si lo hacen?

-Si eso llega a pasar, tu me encubrirás, ¿no?

-¿Qué?, no, no, no, Buttercup.

-Sí, sí, sí, Bubbles. No te cuesta nada decir una mentira piadosa por mí.

-No, Buttercup. Tú sabes que no me gusta mentir, y... -la azabache ya había salido de la habitación, dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

**oOo.**

Suspiro con pesadez. Cogió un mechón de su cabello anaranjado y lo coloco detrás de su oreja. Observo el césped, y volvió a suspirar.

No se quería casar, menos con un chico tan frío como aquel muchacho. El solo hecho de mirarlo a los ojos provocaba que un horrible escalofrió recorriera su espalda. Ella podía aparentar siempre un semblante serio, pero su familia sabia que ella no era así. Solo era un papel el cual su padre inconscientemente le había hecho creer. Ya que, desde sus dieciséis años, su padre le había repetido una y otra vez el tema de que ella seria la futura reina de Italia, y que, si ella quería reinar, tenia que hacerlo con un hombre para poder así tomar "mejores decisiones".

_«Machismo» _

Aquella era la palabra que se le venia a la mente cuando recordaba a su padre.

Suspiro por milésima vez en ese día.

Elevo su vista hacía la entrada del palacio. Esta estaba asegurada con dos caballeros a cada costado. Los caballeros tenían grandes armaduras de metal, y poseían espadas y escudos.

Una espada. Eso era lo que ella quería, una espada. Desde pequeña recordaba admirar a los caballeros que luchaban con una espada en su mano. Unas espadas grandes y filosas que, a la luz del sol, brillaban. Siempre quiso sostener una entre sus débiles manos, y aunque sea por una vez en su vida, sentirse fuerte, y no débil como todos en ese lugar creían que era.

Una voz varonil sumamente fría la saco de sus pensamientos. Volteó desconcertada, y lo observo seria. Ahí, parado en frente de ella, se encontraba, por desgracia, su futuro esposo. El chico se mantenía con la espalda rígida, el semblante serio, y con la mirada siempre en un lugar fijo, en este caso, en ella, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la joven.

-Princesa Blossom.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me acompaña a adentro?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Él le extendió la palma para que se levantara, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se levanto sola.

-Gracias, pero yo puedo sola.

-Como quiera, princesa.

**oOo. **

-¡Aire puro! -exclamo la joven de cabellera azabache hasta más abajo de los hombros, de orbes de un hermoso color esmeralda, de un bello cuerpo, y de tez blanca.

Caminaba entre los frondosos arboles del bosque. Ya no poseía ningún vestido en particular, solo usaba unos pantalones, una playera verde holgada, y unas bailarinas negras. Le gustaba vestir así, le gustaba parecer persona y no una estúpida y hueca princesa.

-Oh, bella naturaleza -murmuro mientras se arrojaba al césped dramáticamente.

La verdad era que: amaba la naturaleza. Amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Le encantaba. Adoraba salir por las tardes y respirar ese dulce aroma a flores. Le fascinaba ver las nubes, y pasar horas y horas descubriendo las formas que armaban estas. Le encantaba sentir el roce del césped en sus pies descalzos. También le encantaba ver los atardeceres, los amaneceres, y si podía, ver la luna junto las estrellas que embellecen el obscuro cielo.

Miro hacía arriba, no veía el cielo, pero si veía las copas de los arboles, y por estas se filtraban los rayos de sol que golpeaban levemente su rostro. Cerro sus parpados y respiro profundamente. Pero los abrió de inmediato al escuchar como los arbustos se movían. Frunció el ceño. Se puso de pie, y observo a su alrededor, todo parecía normal, extremadamente normal.

Relajo los hombros, y suspiro.

Nuevamente, el sonido de los arbusto al moverse se hizo presente. Miro hacía unos arbustos que estaban cerca de ella, esos parecían ser los que se movían.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -pregunto, pero nadie hablo-. Creo que mejor me voy -murmuro para si misma.

Dio media vuelta con la intención de perderse por el bosque hasta llegar al palacio, pero unas voces masculinas la pararon en seco.

-Pero miren que belleza tenemos aquí -la azabache volteó, y se encontró con un grupo de hombres, de tez ligeramente verde, y de vestimenta muy malgastada.

Opto por seguir caminando e ignorar todo comentario dicho por el grupo de hombres, pero al dar un paso, ellos la siguieron como babosas.

-¿A dónde vas, primor?

-Creo que jamás vi a una chica tan bella como esta -comento uno de ellos que era de baja estatura.

-Por esa misma razón, no dejaremos que se valla -dijo uno que al hablar hacía ligeros ruidos parecidos al que hace una serpiente.

El grupo de hombres se comenzó a acerca a ella, evitándole el paso.

-¡D-déjenme e-en paz! -exclamo tratando de disimular su miedo.

-No tengas miedo, pequeña. No te haremos nada malo, o al menos algo no tan malo -hablo uno de lentes de sol obscuro.

Ahora comprendía por que su padre decía que el bosque era un lugar peligroso, seguramente era por que este estaba lleno de tipos como esos que la acosaban en ese instante.

Trago silaba al ver que uno de ellos, al parecer el líder, se acercaba demasiado a ella.

Pero todos retrocedieron un paso al escuchar una voz varonil proveniente de algún lugar oculto del bosque.

-¡Dejen a la señorita, grupo de tarados!

-¿Eh?

* * *

Holo.

¿Qué les pareció este segundo capitulo?. Este fue un poco más largo que el anterior. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece.

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

—Bubbles... —la rubia volteó y le sonrió animada mente a su hermana mayor de largo cabello anaranjado.

—Dime, Blossom.

—¿Has visto a Buttercup? —la sonrisa de Bubbles se esfumó. Rápidamente, la rubia se volvió a voltear, fingiendo que estaba más ocupada observandó las flores.

—N-no, no la he visto.

—¿Segura?

—S-sí.

—Qué extraño... una doncella me dijo que la había visto charlando contigo.

—¿A-a sí?

—Sí. En fin, ¿dónde crees que puede estar?

—N-no sé —dijo nerviosa—. ¿Para q-qué la quieres, Blossom?

—Sólo quería preguntar una cosa.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curiosa.

—Nada importante, Bubbles.

* * *

_—¡Dejen a la señorita, grupo de tarados! —_ella miró en todas las direcciones sin encontrar al dueño de aquella voz.

—¡¿Quién eres?! —gritó uno de ellos—. ¡Muéstrate! —gritó nuevamente.

La chica logró ver una silueta que saltaba de un árbol a otro. Arqueó amabas cejas, sorprendida.

—Se los repetiré una vez más —dijo—: ¡Dejen a la señorita y váyanse! —ordenó.

—¡No nos iremos! —gritó uno de cabello negro—. ¡Muéstrate, cobarde!

—Cómo quieran —de la copa de un árbol, un chico de cabello negro azabache, de orbes verdes obscuros y vestido con fachas algo desgatadas, bajó de un ágil salto.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Eso no importa —dijo él—. Ahora, váyanse si no quieren salir lastimados.

—¿Lastimarnos? —se burló uno de ellos—, ¿tú? No me hagas reír.

—Veremos si después que los rebane reirán —amenazó sacando una espada que ocultaba detrás de su espalda. El grupo de hombres, al ver la espada, retrocedieron.

—Oh, tranquilo, amigo. Solo estábamos bromeando con ella —se excusó el de cabello negro.

—Será mejor que se vayan, ahora.

—Sí, sí, sí. Ya nos íbamos —dijeron antes de correr hasta desaparecer de la vista de ambos jóvenes.

El chico dejó caer su espada y posicionó ambas manos en sus caderas mientras sonreía orgulloso. La joven, que aún permanecía junto al árbol, observaba extrañada la supuesta espada que el joven había dejado caer. Arqueó una ceja y se acerco a él. Una vez que estuvo junto a él, se aclaró la garganta, el joven se volteó y sonrió aún más.

—No tiene por que agradecerme, señorita, yo...

—¿Acaso tu espada es falsa? —dijo, a la vez que cogía la espada que resultó ser sólo madera pintada de un color plateado resplandeciente.

—¿Eh?

—¡Sí, tú espada es falsa!

—¡No es falsa! —dijo, y se la arrebató, molesto.

—¡Sí lo es!

—¡Bueno, sí, lo es! ¡¿Y qué?!

—¡Oye, no tienes por que molestarte! —le reclamó.

—¡No estoy molesto! —gritó.

—¡No me grites! ¡No soy sorda, imbécil!

—¡No te estoy gritando!

—¡Sí lo estas haciendo! —un tic se instaló en el parpado izquierdo del joven. Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse—. ¡Hey, espera! ¡No te vayas! —continuó gritando la chica.

—Deberías de agradecerme por haberte salvado la vida —balbuceó.

—¿Agradecerte? Yo misma hubiera hecho picadillo a esos tipos —dijo—. No necesitaba de tu ayuda.

—Si yo no hubiera llegado, no sé que hubiera ocurrido contigo.

—No hubiera ocurrido nada. Yo los iba a golpear, pero justo apareciste tú.

—Sí, como no —dijo y giró sobre sus talones para seguir su camino.

—¡Espera! —exclamó—, ¿me puedes decir quién eres? —preguntó curiosa.

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo dime quién eres —preguntó nuevamente.

El chico suspiró.

—Butch —dijo él—. ¿Y cuál es tu nombr...?

—¿Butch? Sólo... ¿Butch?

—Sí, sólo Butch.

—¿No tienes apellido?

—No... —Butch bajó la mirada. Por unos instantes, Buttercup sintió que no debió haber preguntado aquello. Se formó un silencio incomodo que duró breves segundos.

—Bueno... eh, gracias de todas formas.

—De nada —él sonrió al igual que ella.

—¡Señorita Buttercup! —se oyó a lo lejos. La azabache se tensó de inmediato, pero aquello pasó desapercibido por Butch.

—Me tengo que ir, Butch —dijo—. ¡Nos vemos! —exclamó antes de comenzar a correr, dejando al muchacho desconcertado por repentina huida.

* * *

Era la chica más bella que jamás había visto en su vida.

Observó el zapato que tenia la zuela despegada y suspiro con pesadez. Pero una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Nuevamente la hermosa imagen de la joven de cabello negro azabache hasta los hombros, sé hizo presente en su mente.

Volvió a suspirar.

El aroma a pan recién salido del horno inundó sus fosas nasales. Aspiró el aroma y sonrió nuevamente. Se levantó, cogió una pequeña cantidad de dinero y salió de su pequeña casucha.

Al salir, visualizó a la mujer que caminaba a paso lento con una canasta en sus manos en la cual seguramente llevaba el pan recién horneado.

—¡Señora Keane! —llamó a la mujer, ella se volteó y sonrió.

—¡Butch! —dijo alegremente—. ¡Hace tanto que no te veía!

—Sí, es que he estado algo ocupado con el trabajo, ya sabe...

—¿Has oído lo del baile del reino? —le preguntó.

—¿Baile? —murmuró desconcertado—. Creo que no he escuchado nada de eso.

—¿No? Bueno, yo te lo diré —sonrió—. En el reino habrá un baile en el cual, según el rey, informara algo muy importante para el futuro de Italia.

—¿A sí? ¿Y qué?

—Qué sé yo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero se rumorea que se trata sobre una de sus hijas ¿Las conoces?

—No, la verdad es que no las conozco.

—Mmmh, bueno, ya las conocerás cuando vayas.

—¿Es para todo el pueblo?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó eufórica—. ¡Y es un baile de mascaras! ¡¿No te parece fabuloso?!

—Sí, eso creo —dijo sonriente—. ¿Y cuándo es?

—El viernes por la noche —le informó—. A si que más vale que vayas bien arreglado, chico.

—Claro —sonrió aún más.

* * *

—¡Princesa Buttercup! —gritó un hombre regordete y pequeño que corría hacia el encuentro con la bella chica de orbes verdes que rodó los ojos al verlo—. ¡¿Dónde se ha metido?!

—¡Ya cálmate, Rufus! —exclamó enfada—. ¡Sólo fui a dar un paseo por el bosque!

—¡Su padre va a estar furioso! —dramatizó—. ¡Él dijo que usted no podía volver a ese lugar, princesa!

—Él no va a estar furioso por que no se va a enterar, ¿no es así, Rufus?

—¿Cómo?

—Que tú no le dirás dónde yo he estado, éso —dijo sonriente.

—Lo siento, princesa, pero yo no puedo mentirle a su padre —dijo apenado—. ¡Él es el rey! ¡Si se llegase a enterar, me encerrará en el calabozo!

—No seas idiota, Rufus. Él no se va enterar, y sí lo hace, yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase.

—Pero...

—Apresúrate, Rufus —dijo la muchacha antes de echar a correr dejando con la palabra en la boca a Rufus.

Buttercup se había detenido a sólo unos metros de la entrada del palacio, a la espera del hombre regordete que iba mucho más atrás que ella.

—¡Rufus, daté prisa! —ordenó cruzada de brazos. Logró ver a lo lejos a Rufus que apenas podía dar un paso—. Maldita sea. Con el paso que va me haré vieja.

—¿De esa manera habla una princesa? —una voz extremadamente arrogante la hizo voltear. Gruñó al ver a una chica de cabello anaranjado en dos coletas extremadamente rizadas y de pecas sobre sus mejillas, que bajaba de un carruaje acompañada de su padre y de sus molestos sirvientes.

—Princess Morbucks, qué sorpresa más desagradabl...

—¡Oh, Señor Morbucks! —exclamó una voz agitada—. ¡Qué bueno que llego!

—Sí, lamento la tardanza, Rufus. Mi hija tuvo un percance con su vestido.

—¿A sí? —preguntó la morena sonriente—. ¿Es qué acaso no te cayo? Digo, ya que éstas tan **gorda. **

—¡¿Gorda?! —gritó indignada la chica—. ¡¿Papi, has oído lo que me dijo?!

—¡Adelante, señor Morbucks! —dijo Rufus apresurada mente—. ¡El rey lo está esperando!

—Gracias, Rufus —el hombre junto con su hija se adentraron al palacio, seguidos por sus sirvientes.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí, Rufus? —preguntó Buttercup entrecerrando sus grandes ojos verdes claros.

—Está de visita en el palacio hasta la mañana siguiente del viernes —le informó—. ¿Su padre no se lo dijo, princesa?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó incrédula—. ¡¿Ella se quedara toda la semana aquí?!

—Sí —asintió rápidamente con la cabeza—. ¿De veras que su padre no se lo dijo, princesa?

—¡Él no me dijo nada!

—Oh, tal vez quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—¡Detesto las sorpresas, maldición!

—¡Princesa, cuide su lenguaje!

—¡Arg!

* * *

Entró a la habitación de muros rosas. Se aclaró la garganta para poder llamar la atención de la chica de cabello anaranjado que permanecía sentada sobre una silla de madera pintada de blanco.

—Oye, Blossom... —la chica volteó y le sonrió amigablemente.

—¿Qué sucede, Buttercup?

—Felicitaciones por tu compromiso —dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

—No estoy para bromas —dijo seria.

—No era una broma —sé rascó la nuca—. Creí que debía felicitarte, pero creo que no es motivo de felicitación, ¿o sí?

—Sí. No. No sé.

—¿Cómo?

—Supongo que por un lado es bueno, ya que nuestros reinos se aliaran. Pero por otro lado...

—Tú no te quieres casar —la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza—. Sólo he visto una vez a ese chico... sé ve que es buena persona.

—Y no dudo que no lo sea —dijo ella—, sólo que...

—No lo amas, eso es obvio.

—Si solo nos dieran un tiempo para conocernos —dijo apenada—. Pero veo que no hay tiempo. Ayer por la tarde informaron a papá que los bárbaros ya se alistaban para invadir el reino.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédula—. ¿Qué los bárbaros ya vienen?

—No, aún no —negó con la cabeza—. Pero suponemos que dentro de un mes y medio estarán aquí.

—¿Por eso fue qué éste compromiso salió de la nada?

—Así es. Era la única solución para que nuestro reino se hiciera más fuerte.

—Ya veo... —murmuró pensativa.

—¿Ya tienes tu vestido? —Blossom dijo para tratar de cambiar el ambiente triste que se había formado entre ambas.

—Sí... pero no lo usaré.

—¿No? ¿Y porqué?

—¡Porque es horrible!

—No puede ser tan horrible —rió ante lo exagerada que era su hermana menor.

—¡Tu no lo has visto!

—Déjame verlo y te diré lo que opine de él —la pelinegra suspiro, resignada.

—Está bien —aceptó—. ¡Pero te advierto que te arderán los ojos de lo feo que es!

* * *

Buttercup y su exageración. Asdfghjklsñ.

¿Reviews?:3.


	4. Baile

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **The Powerpuff Girls le pertenece a **Craig McCracken.**

**Aclaraciones: **Los protagonistas no tienen y jamás han tenido super poderes.

* * *

Observó todo el salón. Éste estaba muy bien decorado. Las mesas brillaban, al igual que las ventanas y la cerámica del salón y unos bellos adornos colgaban del techo.

—Está quedando realmente hermoso, ¿no? —le preguntó una voz a su espalda. Volteó y asintió ligeramente.

—Sí... pero no veo la comida —murmuró preocupada.

La chica que estaba junto a ella rió.

—Buttercup, por las cosas que te preocupas —dijo con sorna—. Lo único que debería preocuparte es que papá te está buscando.

—¿Y para qué me quiere? —le preguntó desanimada.

—Se enteró de tu salida al bosque de la otra vez —la morena amplió los ojos y la miró estupefacta.

—¿Cómo sabes qué...

—Vi cuando saliste corriendo del palacio y te adentraste al bosque.

—Ah..., ¿tú se lo dijiste? —la miró desconfiada.

—¡No me mires así! —protestó indignada—. Yo no fui.

—¿Entonces quién fue?

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo sé que papá te estaba buscando, una de las sirvientas me lo dijo.

—¿Crees que me regañe?

—Mejor iré a ver como está el jardín —ignoró la pregunta de su hermana menor y caminó hacia el jardín.

—Pero Bloss...

—¡Buttercup! —escuchó la voz de su hermana rubia de coletas. Volteó y arqueó una ceja al ver que ésta ya estaba vestida para la noche con un bello vestido azul con detalles blancos y grises.

—Bubbles, aún ni ha anochecido y tú ya estás vestida —negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—¡Es que estoy tan emocionada! —chilló alegre—. ¡No puedo esperar a que el baile comience!

—Creo que eres la única —miró a su alrededor, todos parecían desanimados.

—Mi dama real me dijo que todos estaban muy tristes, ya que hoy anunciarán el compromiso de Bloss, y pues... —se quedó en silencio—. Ha decir verdad, también me da un poco de pena, digo, el chico no parece malo o algo por el estilo, pero se nota a metros que ninguno de los dos se quieren comprometer.

—No sé. Yo no lo conozco.

—¿No lo conoces? —le preguntó extrañada.

—Recuerda que yo no estaba cuando ellos vinieron al palacio.

—Ah, es cierto —formó una sonrisa embobada—. Ahora que me acuerdo, papá te está buscando.

—Lo sé —bufó molesta—. Sí lo llegas a ver y te pregunta por mí, dile que no me haz visto en todo el día, ¿está bien?

—Ay, Buttercup, siempre tengo que estar mintiéndole a papá.

—¡Allí viene! —chilló horrorizada al ver entrar a su padre al gran salón—. ¡No le digas que me haz visto! —corrió en dirección contraría a el de su padre.

—¡Bubbles! —exclamó el hombre de cabello negro al ver a su pequeña hija rubia.

—¿Si, papá?

—¿Dónde está Buttercup?

—No sé.

—La he estado buscando todo el día, y nadie sabe dónde está —miró hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrarla con la mirada—. Ordenaré que la vayan a buscar al bosque o al pueblo, tal vez esté allá.

—Sí, tal vez esté allá —sonrió nerviosa—. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo que ir a buscar mi mascara —le dijo a su padre, mientras comenzaba a caminar—. Adiós, padre.

* * *

—¡Señorita Buttercup!

Se sobresaltó al llamado de su nombre. Inmediatamente volteó y corrió hasta la doncella que había gritado su nombre, en cuanto llegó junto a ella, le tapó la boca con la palma.

—¡Sssh! —miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie hubiera notado la presencia de ambas.

—Mpmmph —Buttercup la miró sin entender.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Mpmmnph —la doncella miró la mano de Buttercup.

—¡Ah! Lo siento —quitó su palma.

—¡Señorita Buttercup, su padre... —nuevamente, la joven le tapó la boca con la palma.

—¡Pero no grites! —dijo, mirando nuevamente hacia todos lados—. Te voy a soltar, pero no vuelvas a gritar, ¿entendido? —la mujer asintió. Buttercup le quitó la palma de la boca.

—Señorita Buttercup, su padre la ha estado buscando durante todo el día —le informó la mujer—. Está muy alterado, por que la hora del baile ya se acerca y usted aún no se ha aparecido.

—No te preocupes —dijo desinteresada—, también dile que no se preocupe. Yo me apareceré por el baile. Sólo que no frente a sus ojos.

—Pero, ¿por qué no?

—Por que sí él me llega a ver, me regañará.

—Ah —balbuceó la mujer—. Pero sí irá, ¿cierto?

—Sí, sí, sí iré —rodó los ojos, fastidiada —. Ahora veté antes de que alguien más llegue —comenzó a empujar a la mujer hacia la salida de la habitación en la que estaba, una de las tantas del palacio en donde vivía—. ¡Y no le digas a nadie que me viste! —exclamó, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Volvió su vista hacia la variedad de mascaras que estaban sobre la mesa de roble.

—¿Con cuál de éstas bellezas me veré irreconocible? —se preguntó así misma, mientras observaba cada una de ellas.

* * *

Tomó el pequeño peine que estaba sobre el tocador. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero y comenzó a peinar su cabello, tratando de que éste se viera lo más ordenado posible.

—Arg, maldición —maldijo por lo bajo, al ver que unos cuantos mechones no se querían acomodar a su nuevo peinado.

Tenía que estar perfecto. Y sí, tal vez sonaba algo raro decir que quería estar perfecto, pero no le importaba, por que realmente necesitaba estar perfecto.

Hoy era una noche especial, no por que esa noche se anunciaría el compromiso de su hermano mayor, si no por que esa noche vería a la chica que le robaba el sueño todas las noches.

Volvió a peinar su cabello, pero al ver que éste no quería ser peinado. Dejó el peine sobre la mesa, dándose por vencido.

Se observó nuevamente en el espejo y acomodó su traje azul marino.

_"Te ves como todo un caballerito" _

Las palabras que su madre siempre le decía al verlo, regresaron a su mente. Sonrió con melancolía.

—Boomer, el carruaje ya está aquí —anunció su padre, desde afuera de la habitación—. ¿Qué esperas para salir?

—¡Ya voy! —exclamó.

Cogió nuevamente el peine y volvió a peinar su cabello rubio por última vez, con la débil esperanza de que éste se ordenara de una vez por todas; pero no fue así, los mechones dorados seguían sin querer peinarse.

—¡Boomer!

Suspiró derrotado.

—¡Ahí voy!

Salió de su habitación rápidamente.

* * *

Vio desde el balcón de su habitación como la gente comenzaba a llegar; todos vestidos elegantemente, todos ansiosos y felices.

Miró hacia arriba, viendo así la luna junto a las brillantes estrellas que hacían que su rostro se viera más bello de lo normal.

Suspiró por milésima vez.

Volvió su vista hacia la entrada del palacio, por ésta, entraba un hombre algo mayor y detrás de él, dos adolescentes que caminaban con la frente en alto. Su vista se posó sobre uno de esos jóvenes, sobre el joven de cabello rojizo, para ser exactos. Él vestía un traje marrón y llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta baja, con el flequillo que generalmente cubría sus ojos rojo pasión, hacia atrás, haciéndolo lucir verdaderamente guapo.

—Ya es hora —murmuró una vez que lo vio entrar al palacio, siendo recibido por las miles de doncellas y mayordomos.

Se adentró a su habitación. Caminó hasta su tocador y cogió un antifaz de un color rosa con detalles de brillos a los costados. Se miró al espejo. Llevaba un vestido rosa inflado, tenía detalles de encaje, también tenía un escote en forma de C y las mangas del vestido eran holgadas.

Sonrió con tristeza.

Alguien llamó a su puerta.

—Señorita Blossom.

—¿Si?

—Tiene que bajar —anunció la voz—. La familia Him ya llegó.

—Enseguida voy.

Salió de la habitación, sujetando ambos costados de su vestido mientras caminaba.

* * *

—¿Aún no la encuentran? —susurró el rey a uno de los mayordomos que se encontraba a su lado.

—No, majestad —negó disimuladamente con la cabeza—. Nadie la ha visto, ni sus hermanas.

—¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? —se preguntó a sí mismo, de mal humor.

—Majestad, la familia Him ya está aquí —anunció una doncella. La mujer se hizo a un lado, dejando ver a tres hombres, uno algo anciano y los otros dos más jóvenes.

—Buenas noches, rey Utonium —el trió de hombres hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches también —dijo sonriendo.

—Veo que sus hijas aún no han llegado —dijo el hombre.

—Oh, ellas vienen enseguida —dijo nervioso—, es más, ahí está una.

A lo lejos, se podía visualizar a una rubia de coletas que terminaban en unos bellos rulos, que hablaba animada mente con la gente que se acercaba a hablarle.

—¿Me perdonan? —dijo el rubio, a lo cual recibió miradas de confusión—. Iré por mi antifaz, lo dejé en el carruaje —se retiró.

—¿Y sus otras dos hijas, majestad? —preguntó el joven de cabello rojizo.

—Oh, deben de estar charlando con la gente también.

—Ah.

—Bueno, yo creo que...

—Papá —una dulce voz interrumpió lo que estaba por decir el rey.

—¡Oh, Blossom, ya estás aquí! —chilló el hombre—. ¡Mira quién ha llegado! —miró picarona mente al joven Him, provocando que un sonrojo inundaran las mejillas de éste.

—Buenas noches, señor Him, joven Him —saludó cortes mente la pelirroja.

—Buenas noches, princesa.

—¿Por qué no van a bailar? —sugirió el rey Utonium.

—Eh... está bien —el joven le extendió la mano a Blossom—. ¿Quiere bailar, princesa?

—Sí, con gusto —cogió su mano y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile, ganándose las miradas curiosas de la gente.

* * *

Entró al gran salón, el cual estaba repleto de gente con vestidos y trajes, todos muy elegantes.

Avanzó entre la multitud, pasando desapercibida por las personas, que si se hubiesen enterado que ella era una de las princesas, la hubieran llenado de elogios.

Vio a lo lejos a su padre junto con su hermana mayor y con el señor Him y su hijo mayor. Supuso que el menor estaba con su hermana rubia.

Dirigió su mirada hasta otro punto del salón, en donde sólo estaba Bubbles, hablando con otras personas sobre quién sabe qué.

—Qué raro —murmuró burlona, ya que generalmente, el príncipe Him, siempre estaba detrás de su hermana menor.

Siguió abriéndose paso entre la multitud, hasta que chocó con otra persona un poco más alta que ella. Elevó la vista, y sólo pudo notar que era un hombre de cabello negro, no se veía bien su rostro, ya que traía una mascara verde con negro.

—Lo siento —murmuró apenada.

—No te preocupes, no me fijé por dónde caminaba —se disculpó él.

—Oh, no, no —negó con la cabeza—. Era yo la que no me fijaba por dónde caminaba.

—¿Sabes qué? No importa —dijo sereno.

La música comenzó a hacerse más presente en el salón. Toda la gente se dirigía a la pista de baile.

—¿Quieres bailar? —dijo derrepente el muchacho.

—Eh... —dudó un poco, y el recuerdo de su padre diciéndole que no podía hablar con otro que no fuera él, sus hermanas, los príncipes, los mayordomos y las doncellas, inundó su mente—. No eres un príncipe, ¿verdad? —miró al joven, el cual se apenó un poco por la pregunta repentina de la joven de cabello azabache.

—No, yo no...

—¡Genial! —chilló alegre—. ¡Vamos a bailar! ¿Qué esperas? —jaló de la mano del chico de cabello negro hasta llegar a la pista de baile, donde comenzaron a bailar.

* * *

Hola, linduras mías.

¡Uff! ¡Vaya que sí me demoré en actualizar este FanFic! Y bueno, de verdad que lo siento, pero he estado escribiendo otras historias, entonces voy escribiendo por partes, y por fin logré terminar el capítulo de este fic.

**_Respuesta a Reviews:_**

**_DobexiisDobs:_** Sí, todos unos cobardes, y sí, Butch es un héroe de esos de película*-*. Supongo que ahora entendiste quién era el chico que se casaría con Blossom e.e.

**_NosoyunaGuestxD:_** ¡Holo! Gracias por los elogios:$ ¡Y por el review!

**_BrickxBloss-Reds: _**No es lindo, ¡es hermoso! Gracias por el reviews:).

Espero y ojalá les haya gustado este cuarto capítulo.


End file.
